


Amaretti

by jane_with_a_j



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, as in literally sweet, short and sweet, with emphasis on the "sweet" part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_with_a_j/pseuds/jane_with_a_j
Summary: Aziraphale eats a cookie.That's it, that's the story.Of course, when Aziraphale eats anything, it's kind of an Event.





	Amaretti

**Author's Note:**

> For Ineffable Husbands week, day 4: senses

Aziraphale has never understood why so few of his fellow angels eat. If, he reasons, one is fortunate enough to have been issued a body, one ought to take the time to appreciate all that it can do. Sensory experiences, in particular, are so much richer, so much more vivid, when experienced in a body. And there is no more satisfying sensory experience than eating.

Case in point is the box in front of him. A small, white cardboard box tied with a satiny yellow ribbon. He lifts it, feels the way the weight shifts inside as he does so. Gives it a little shake, listens to the muffled rustle and thump coming from within. He runs his fingers over the ribbon, anticipating the pleasure of opening the box and seeing what it contains.

He tugs at the ribbon and pulls it loose, then pauses before lifting the lid. The smells that waft out are– well, a human would say _heavenly_, but there is nothing like this in Heaven. Sugar and lemon and almond and vanilla and chocolate and pistachio and cinnamon... he inhales deeply, savouring the mix of scents that are so very _earthly_. Inside the box is an assortment of treats from his favourite Italian bakery. Amaretti, pizzelle, anginetti, three different kinds of biscotti... he hesitates, unsure what to taste first.

He settles on one of the soft almond cookies. He holds it up, admiring the way the sugary coating sparkles in the sunlight, and the rich, deep brown of the whole almond that sits on top. He closes his eyes as he takes a bite. The almond crunches between his teeth. The cookie itself is crisp on the outside, impossibly soft and chewy on the inside, the flavour delightfully sweet, with just a hint of bitter underneath.

“Mm,” he says, and polishes off the cookie on the second bite. His eyelids flutter open to see a pair of golden yellow eyes, watching him from behind a pair of chic sunglasses. “Why are you staring at me like that?” he asks.

“Wha– I wasn't staring,” says Crowley.

“I rather think you were,” says Aziraphale.

“Nuh,” says Crowley. “I just ... wanted to make sure you liked your present.”

“Ah,” says Aziraphale. Then, “I do. Very much. Thank you, my dear.”


End file.
